


them's the animes, babe!

by lucinda circe (anomalousGreenhorn)



Category: Mystreet (Webseries)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life, some good 'ol fashioned season one mystreet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/lucinda%20circe
Summary: lazy afternoons & comics about murder. they make the world go 'round.





	them's the animes, babe!

**Author's Note:**

> domestic travcinda is good travcinda

_Slam_. “I’m home!”

It seemed only seconds had passed before Travis had his arms draped over Lucinda's shoulders, gently caressing the bare skin of her forearm.

“Hello, Travis.”

Lucinda smiled. She didn't bother to look up at him, so he leaned over the couch and placed a kiss to her cheek.

“Hello, Lucinda.”

Travis glanced at the comic book that appeared to have captivated Lucinda. He wondered what could _possibly_ be more interesting to her than himself.

“What’cha reading?”

“A book.”

He stifled a laugh and continued to read over her shoulder.

“Is that an anime?”

She tensed up, to his confusion. Then, slowly, she let herself relax, an amused chuckle slipping off her lips.

“What? What did I say?”

It took Lucinda a good few moments to calm down.

“Oh my God, Travis, it's called a _manga_. Honestly, you're friends with Aphmau; how did you _not_ know this?”

Travis shrugged, knowing Lucinda would feel it, rather than see it.

Lucinda shook her head playfully. “Anyway, it's called _Death Note_.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Why am I not surprised.” It wasn’t a question.

“Well, could you tell me about it?” he said as he made his way around the couch, before plopping down next to her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer, and a moment after falling into a comfortable silence, she began.

“It’s about this kid, Light Yagami — he’s a super genius, or something along those lines.”

Travis snorted, snuggling closer into her. “He’s a super genius, and his name is _Light_ , of all God-forsaken things?”

She smirked, looking away from him and back down at the book. “What, is that not super genius-enough for you? What would you prefer he be called?”

“Something practical. And hot. Like Travis.”

“Travis sounds like a name you give a twelve year old pervert that has stupid white hair and yes, may be somewhat attractive, but is mostly just a nuisance to have around. As I was saying, the kid finds a notebook that called a death note that, shockingly enough—”

He snatched the book out of her hand and stood to keep her from taking it back. Giggling, he flipped through the pages while she huffed, skimming until he found something of interest.

“Oh, who’s this Misa character? And what’s with the fancy corset and the mini skirt, and this other woman she’s on a date with. Is that what you’re into, Lucie? Blonde lesbians that look ten and like to wear corsets? Even I, a wrongly-accused twelve year old pervert with stupid white hair, is better than that.”

Lucinda leaped up from the couch, shoved him back down, and rightfully reclaimed the manga as her own.

“Ow,” he mumbled, rubbing at his elbow. “You hurt my wenis.”

She shot him a look then, aggravatingly slowly, leaned over and placed a kiss on where she’d hit him. “There. Now stop moaning and listen to me read about homosexual demons and women in corsets.”


End file.
